A New Light
by panda.dance
Summary: After the death of her parents, Lucy takes over the company. She never had the chance to experience life in school. But what will happen when Lucy dresses up as a nerd and goes to Fairy Tail High, a school for the rich and snobby. (Chapter 7 is revised!)
1. Chapter 1

First story on Fanfiction! Please go easy on me...And don't forget to leave a review so I know whether or not the story is any good.

Disclaimer-Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! Does not belong to me in any way!

Anyways...On with the story!

Summary: After the death of her parents, Lucy took over the company never having the chance to experience life in school. But what will happen when Lucy dresses up as a nerd and goes to Fairy Tail High, a school for the rich and snobby.

A New Light

It was a rainy day. A little girl with short shoulder length hair was standing in front of two large tomb stones.

"Mama..(sniff).Papa..(sniff). W-why did you have to (sniff) leave me behind? Now I'm all alone..." Wet tears streamed down my face. "Was I a bad girl? I promise to be good! Just come back to me.." I pleaded.

"Lady Lucy. We should head home now" said the maid, Virgo."You'll get sick from the rain"

"NO! I wanna stay here with Papa and Mama!"

"Lucy...I'm sorry but we have to leave.."

"NO means NO!"

"I'll get her, Virgo"said the head butler, Loke. He walked up to the girl, picked her up, and put her over his shoulders.

"Stop it! Put me down!" I hit his back attempting to get loose. But Loke just put me into the back of the car and slammed the door.

I looked out the fogged windows, getting one last glimpse of my parents tombstone before the car drove too far and the image was out of sight.

My eyes flashed open. There was sweat running down my forehead.

"That dream again. That's the fifth time this week" I muttered. I got up and headed over to my bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed my clothes before going to my office.

I sat down in my big chair and looked over the paper work that was on my desk. Another day at work. How boring.

"Lady Lucy" entered my maid, Virgo. "Your breakfast"

"Thanks, Virgo." I said as she put down a cup of tea down on my desk. "Are you sure that's all you want"

Sigh. "Why do you ask me that everyday, Virgo. The answer is always the same."

"Well it looks like you're tired and you've lost even more weight" She said worried.

"I've troubled you haven't I, Virgo. Ever since my parents passed you took care of me. A bagel sounds good right now" I smiled softly at her.

"Right up, my lady" She smiled and left quickly to retrieve my food.

Now that I think about it, today's the day of my parents death. Five years went by fast. My parents, Jude and Layla Heartifilia, were the owners of the Heartifilia Company. The most powerful and wealthy company in all of Japan. Me being their only daughter and heir, it was my job to make sure the company stays alive and strong. It was the year X777 when my parents passed. I was only 12 years old. Immature. My parents were driving home from a party and got into a car crash. They were gone instantly.

Ever since my parents died, I had to take over the company. I was locked up in this office, never having the chance to experience things like any normal kid. I had to. Who else was going to run this company when their gone. Loke, taught me all I needed to know about running a company and helped me with my studies. And Virgo acted like a second mother to me. They mean a lot to me although I never show it.

**knock knock**

"Come in" Loke walked in and Virgo followed behind him.

"Here's your bagel" said Virgo

"Thanks" I said and took a bite out of it. "What brings you into my office Loke?"

"Well.." he started, "Virgo and I have come up with a proposal"

"And what is that proposal if I may ask" I asked curiously. Taking another bite out of my bagel.

"We have come up with the idea of sending you to school so you can experience what it's like to be with people your own age" he smiled.

I frowned. "Loke. You know I can't do that. Who is going to run this company? It's not going to run by itself"

"You can take a break, and Virgo and I can run it for you. Plus, the students at your school are going to be the future heirs of their parents' company so you should get familiar with them" he persuaded

"True. But why should I go to school with a bunch of spoiled, bratty students that only care about themselves. They'll probably suck up to me so I will help them advance their companies"

"It will be good for you. And you can finally make friends with kids your own age. I won't take no for an answer"

"Your stubborn, Loke. Fine"

"I'm glad that your thinking my way, Lady Luc-"

"But I have a condition" I cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"What is it?"

"I want to be in disguise" I stated.

"Like a ninja? Why would you want to do that?" I bursted out laughing.

"No, silly! Like dress up as a nerd so no one would know my true identity. That way people will befriend me for my personality, not for my status"

Loke thought about it for a moment. "If that will bring you to school than..alright. However, I don't like the thought of my beautiful lady being a nerd"

"Good. I want you to contact the school and get any paperwork done"

"Already done" He said with a smirk. "I knew you would want to go to school"

"Sneaky bastard. Now get out so I could get my work done before I start school and hand over the company to you"

"Ok. I'll drive you to school tomorrow at 7 am sharp, so don't be late"

"Yeah, Yeah. Now out. Both of you" I watched Loke and Virgo walk out quietly as I got back to work. I looked at the papers, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"School, huh. Sounds Interesting" I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

here! Thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It really means a lot to me. Your support gave me motivation to write chapter 2. Once again please review my story and give me some feedback.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Now on with the story:)...

* * *

I moaned as the morning sun tapped against my face. I reached for my alarm. 6:00. I should probably get ready for school. That's a first. I got up out of my bed and walked to my bathroom. I washed my face with cold water to wake myself up. Then proceeded to brush my teeth. Once finished, I started to do my hair. I split my hair down the middle into two parts and braided them. I needed to look like a nerd, right?

I walked back to my room to get the uniform Virgo had given me last night. It was a while collared shirt with a black buttoned blazer, plaid skirt, a red neck tie, and black socks. As I put on my uniform, I made sure to lower my skirt so it was below my knee and pull my socks up over my ankles. To complete the style I put on my thick, rectangular glasses which I told Loke to buy yesterday. I looked completely ridiculous. Just how I wanted to look. I looked over at the time, 6:45. I should probably start leaving.

I walked downstairs and found Loke and Virgo standing by the door.

"That's quite an outfit you got on" Loke raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm" Virgo said, nodding.

"I got to look my best for the first day of school" I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, my Lady. Don't want to be late on the first day now, do you?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm coming. But don't I need a school bag"

"Got it in the passenger seat. Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing" he assured me.

"Alright," I turned to Virgo, "We're leaving now, Virgo. Please take care of the house while I'm gone"

"Of course, Lady Lucy. And make sure to have fun at school" she smiled.

"Thanks Virgo" I said while leaving the house.

I walked to the driveway and saw my slick black Lamborghini. Loke opened the passenger door for me as I got in. He then closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's side.

"So what the name of the school I'm going to?" I asked curiously.

"Hm. If my memory is correct I believe it's called Fairy Tail High"

"Interesting name for a school"

"Yes, and apparently it's the number one high school in Japan. But with your high intelligence, you should be fine"

"Probably"

I next five minutes of the ride was filled with silence. Not an awkward silence, but a more relaxing silence as I reflected on my life.

"We're here, Lucy" said Loke breaking the quietness.

I looked out the window. The building was grand with a sparkling white coating. It has a large gate in the front where students were dropped off. Trees bordered the surrounding area making it look like a city of it's own. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Loke" I said genuinely.

"Anytime. I'll pick you up at two"

"Ok"

I walked to the building in a steady pace. I could feel the stares from the other students and hear the whispers of them talking. Rumors already. Tsk. Whatever, it was too be expected.

I go into the building in search of the teacher's office to get my schedule. Fortunately for me, a door was conveniently labeled Teacher's Office so it only took a few minutes to find.

I knocked on the door.

"Come on!" I heard a sweet gentle voice.

I opened the open and came face to face with a beautiful teacher. Long white hair, large blue eyes, a perfect figure. She could be a model!

"Hi, I'm here to get my schedule" I said nonchalant.

"Oh! You must be Lucy Heartfilia, the new student. I'm Ms. Mira Strauss, your homeroom teacher. But you can just call me Mira. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy!"

"How do you know my name?" I questioned, giving her a weird look.

"All the staff knows you! When we heard the famous Lucy Heartfilia was coming, the place went crazy. Who would of thought the successful owner of the Heartfilia Company would come to our school!" she said giggling.

"Uh-huh" I said emotionlessly.

"But my question is why are you dressed up in that outfit? If you didn't ask me for your schedule, I never would've known it was you. You look much prettier in the magazines!"

"About that...I would like you to do me a little favor"

"And what is that?" she tilted her head in wonderment.

"I want you call me Kaori Amaya while I'm in this school. Not Lucy Heartfilia"

"I guess...alright. Kaori it is! No questions asked!"

"Thanks for understanding" Giving her a gentle smile.

**Ding Dong**

"Look's like class is starting! Come on, I'll take you there" I followed her until she stopped outside a classroom. "Here we are! I'll call you in, so please wait outside for just a sec." said the white haired woman. I nodded my head in approval.

She walked into the classroom and I listened from outside.

"Good Morning Class! Today is a very special day, we have a new student!" sanged Mira.

"Boy or Girl?" a kid asked.

"It's a girl!"

"I hope she's hot!" whispered all the guys. "I hope she's nice!" said the girls. Boy are they in for a surprise I thought in my mind.

"Come in Lu-, I mean Kaori!" I face-palmed my forehead. She almost blew my cover! I took in few breaths to release my anger before going into the classroom. I could feel a million eyes piercing into my skin.

"Kaori Amaya. Nice to meet you" I said in monotone.

I could hear whispers from around the room. "Ew she's ugly. Totally not my type", "She dresses weird..", "She looks like a nerd ", "Is she poor?"

I ignored their comments, already expecting this reaction.

"Quiet down kids! Anyone have any questions for Kaori?" Mira asked.

"What company do you own? I never heard the last name Amaya before?" said a girl.

"My family owns a small business. We're not that well known" I said, making up a story from the top of my head.

"How did you get in this school then. You wouldn't have the money" said a boy. Pissing me off a bit.

"I got in with a scholarship" I said bitterly.

"Figures.." the boy said under his breath, irritating me.

"Wait, but even the smartest people have trouble getting into this school" said a girl in the back.

"Let's just say I did a few achievements in life" I said.

"Any other questions? No? Great! Kaori, you may sit in any empty seat in the classroom" said Mira.

I went to the seat in the far back next to the windows and sat down. The farther I am from everyone the better. As I got comfy in my chair, I realized that the seats in front and right of me were empty. Weird. I laid my head down on the desk and stared out the window trying to catch up on the sleep I loss this morning.

***SLAM***

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster! Your all late!" said Mira.

Screams erupted throughout the classroom.

"Natsu, Gray your so handsome!" scream the girls.

"Erza! Beautiful as always!" shouted the boys.

It looked up to see what all the commotion was. Three teens were walking in my direction. Judging from their looks, I knew who they were. But I kept my mouth shout.

"Hey, new kid. Your in my seat"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another story update! I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I wanna say a special thanks to all the people who followed and favorited my story. Thank you! By the way, my story updates might get slower because of school, but I promise to post at least one chapter every week:)

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Fierce onyx eyes looked down at me. I felt uneasy, not sure what to do. Fight or flight? A devilish smile crept onto his face. He grabbed my neck tie and pulled until I was only a couple of centimeters away from his face, almost chocking me.

"This is my seat. Learn your place, ugly" he snarled. He let go of my neck tie and pushed me to the ground. I closed my eyes shut, anticipating the impact. Thud.

I fell onto my butt. I put my hands around neck massaging the part the tie pulled. A million eyes looked toward my direction. Laughter filled the room. I could feel my eyes start to water, but I quickly blinked them away. Lucy Heartfilia will not cry.

I will get my revenge on you, Natsu Dragneel, just you wait.

I got up and dusted myself off like nothing ever occurred. I walk past the group of teens to the middle of the class room. Then sat in a empty desk next to a blue haired girl. I looked back to see the pink hair boy and his gang talking like nothing happened. Anger started building inside me but I quickly shook off the feeling. 'Don't let it get to you, Lucy' I said in my head.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl sitting beside me.

"I'm not dead" I replied jokingly.

"Don't mind them. They might be popular in this school, but they're all jerks. They call themselves the 'Dragons'. People only respect them because they are heirs to powerful companies and no one wants to get on their bad side" the blue haired girl explained, "By the way, I'm Levy McGarden, but you can just call me Levy."

"I'm Kaori. Glad to know that not everyone here is a snobby twit" I said with disgust.

"Hehe. Well..I'm not exactly popular here so I understand how you feel. People call me a bookworm because I read whenever I have free-time unlike other people my age" she said nervously.

"So who are those people?" I asked putting up my poor person act. Of course I already knew the future heirs of my rival companies.

"Well apparently they are all close friends since childhood. The girl is Erza Scarlet. She has scarlet hair, brown eyes, and the perfect slender body that every girl would die for. She is the second smartest person in school and is also a master at weapons. You don't want to mess with her. Her family owns the fourth most powerful company in Japan, the Knights Resources. The boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes is Gray Fullbuster. Third smartest in class and is a great athlete. He is the captain of the hockey team and is practically immune to the cold because of it. His family owns the third most powerful company, the Ice Energy Inc. And lastly, there's Natsu Dragneel. The one with pink hair and black eyes. People debate whether his hair color is natural or not. He is number one in studies, athletes, and looks. Extremely arrogant. But who wouldn't be when their family owns the second most powerful company in Japan, the Flames Property" Levy explained.

"What does your family own?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Me? My family is fifth in Japan. We own the Script Health Service. We're nothing compared to the number one company is Japan, the Lucky Stars Hotel Chain. Rumor has it that the owner is a 17 year old girl, Lucy Heartfilia. Pretty impressive if you ask me. It's the biggest rival to the Flames Property. Natsu always says that when he inherits the company from his father, he surpass the Heartfilia and become number one" she told.

"As if that will ever happen" I said under my breath.

"Did you say something Kaori?"

"N-no, nothing" my voice stubbled. Hoping that my cover isn't blown.

***~Ring~***

"That's the bell. Guess it's time for lunch" said Levy. "Come on, I'll show you a round"

We walked together to the cafeteria and bought our lunches. I looked around and saw that there were no empty tables left. The 'Dragons' sat together at lunch while the rest of the student population stayed out of their way.

"Where do we sit?" I asked Levy.

"Follow me" she said and I did.

We climbed up what felt like a million stairs until we got to a dead end. Levy opened a door and a gush of wind washed over my body. The breeze felt amazing, like it was washing away all my worries.

"Well here we are. I used to eat here alone everyday until you came along" she winked at me.

We were on the roof of the building. The scenery was astonishing. There were various types of plants here that it felt like a mini garden. We sat down on a bench and ate our lunch. We had a light conversation that ended with me giggling nonstop.

"You know Kaori. You look pretty when you smile, nothing like a nerd" she said sincerely. "Not that you looked like a nerd before" she added nervously.

"No offense taken and thanks for the complement" I smiled.

Lunch ended quickly and the next class was algebra II. The algebra teacher was Mr. Elfman Strauss. Brother of Ms. Mira. I noticed that the 'Dragons' were sleeping in class. And since I knew algebra like the back of my hand, I decided to sleep too.

"Ms. Amaya!" the teacher's loud voice woke me up. "Since you are sleeping in my class, you must know the subject already. I want you to answer the question on the board"

I looked up at the board. I realized the teacher had written up a college question, much harder than what should be learned in our grade. Tsk. Stupid teacher trying to make a fool out of me. With little effort I quickly came up with an answer in my head.

"The answer is '49'" I said in monotone.

The teacher stood there stunned while the students jaws dropped, "That is correct" he blinked with amazement.

I sat back down, happy with my accomplishment. Levy poked me and mouthed 'wow, that was amazing'. I smiled back in embarrassment of my little stunt. Little did I know that someone had watching me the whole time.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I saw as she stood up and answered the question with ease. Seems like our little nerd is extremely smart. Better watch out before she passes me in class. But then again, a little competition is fun. I smirked at the thought.

* * *

Lucy's POV

The rest of school went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time to leave. I said my goodbyes to Levy and went to the gate to meet up with Loke. I get into the same black Lamborghini I rode this morning.

"So how was school?" questioned Loke.

"I made a friend and many enemies" I commented.

Loke frowned. "If you went as you normal self you wouldn't have any enemies" he said as I pulled out my hair ties, letting my hair free.

"I know, but the whole point was to make friends that didn't befriend me for my status. And I did, so I guess the outfit was a success" I said.

"But what will happen when you friend finds out your true identity. Have you ever thought of that?" Loke asked.

"I will be fine...I think" I said with uncertainty.

* * *

I walked through the front door of the Heartfilia manor.

"Welcome back Lady Lucy" greeted Virgo. "Shall I take you bag"

"Thanks, Virgo. Can you bring it to my office in a little while?"

"Of course"

I walked to my office and sat down in my big chair, getting ready to start my work.

**knock knock**

Loke walked into my office.

"All the work is done, Lucy"

"I'm just checking to make sure everything is in order" I replied.

"I have a very important matter to talk to you about" Loke stated.

"And what may that be?" I asked curiously.

"While you were in school, I did the honor of sending all your classmates invites to a party that we are hosting in the Heartfilia manor as a way to celebrate your start of high school. The invite is from "Lucy" Heartfilia, so no need to worry about getting exposed" he grinned.

I was irritated. "Loke, I did not order you to host a party!" I shouted.

"I thought it would be a good way for you to relax" he said calmly. Sigh..., I knew I couldn't be angry at him after that comment.

"When's the party?" I asked exhaustedly.

"Tomorrow night"

"Great. I have nothing to wear to my own party"

"Don't worry. I already have something prepared for you" he smirked.

I hated that smirk.

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I was just so busy with school and midterms. And to make up to you guys, this chapter is twice as long as my other chapters! Also, to clear up any confusions, no one knows that Lucy parents are dead. They think that Lucy's parents are still alive because the company is so successful. There are _**NaLu **_moments in this chapter! Enjoy!:) (P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!)

* * *

A girl with blonde hair slammed her locker as she was on her way to class. Little did she notice the banana peel that was right in front of her. She accidentally stepped on the peel causing her body to fall backwards. She landed on her butt and the books that she was carrying were now scattered around her.

"Hahaha, I can't believe that the nerd fell for the oldest trick in the book!" A pink hair boy commented while holding his stomach due to the pain of laughter.

"I didn't think that would actually work" said Erza dumbfounded.

"I got to admit that was pretty funny" said Gray chuckling.

I gave them dirtiest glare possible.

"Don't be like that, we were only having a little fun" Natsu smirked.

I ignored them and picked up my books from the ground. I got up and dusted my skirt off. I was about to leave when a hand harshly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was face to face with Natsu.

"Blondie, you are now my toy" He said with a sly grin. I looked into his onyx orbs with disgust.

I thrusted my arm to loosen the grip he had on my shoulder and briskly walked away. I arrived to class five minutes late, but I didn't care.

"Ms. Amaya, you are late!" shouted Bickslow, the Biology teacher. "I just handed out the tests. Get to your seat and take the test quietly"

I walked to my seat and sat down. The 'Dragons' trio entered the room.

"You three are also late! Sit down and take the test that is on your desk!" Shouted the Bislow.

They groaned, but complied anyways.

The test was simple, at least to me. It only took a mere five minutes to complete. I put my head down on the desk as I waited for everyone else to finish. Twenty minutes later, all the students handed in and tests and we were free to socialize as the teacher sat at his desk to correct them.

"Hey Kaori~" sanged Levy.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Did you get an invite to the Heartfilia's party tonight?"

"Yes"

"Then we should go together!" she said excitedly.

"I can't" I said bluntly.

"Aww, why not?" disappointed.

"I have to help with the family shop" I lied. I can't let her know that it's actually my party...

"Oh. Well maybe next time..."

"Yeah. Sorry." I felt guilty for lying to her.

"I'm so pumped up for the party!" shouted the pink hair boy from across the room. The whole class stopped their conversations to listen.

"Your so freakin loud! And plus you only going to get some dirty secrets on their company" said Gray.

"Well, how else am I going to surpass their company? A little dirt on them wouldn't hurt" said Natsu.

"Hush it! This isn't the time and place to discuss such matters" said Erza.

Note to self- watch out for Pinky.

"Class, quiet down. The tests have been graded. I will now hand them back in grade order, highest to lowest"

"Ms. Amaya, perfect score. However, next time don't be late" The class looked at me, impressed with the results. I just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Mr. Dragneel. 99%, I took one point off because you forgot to put the date and period on your paper. But besides that, it was perfect" Whispers surrounded the classroom. 'Natsu got second place? That's rare'.

'Damn, that nerd actually beat me' Natsu thought to himself. 'Whatever'.

"Quiet down. Next is Ms. Levy, Ms. Erza, and Mr. Gray. With 98%"

The teacher went on calling names until everyone was called.

The rest of school went by in a blur. School ended and I said my good byes to Levy.

* * *

I got home and saw Virgo setting up the ballroom. It was a half formal, half casual theme. Elegant tables were set up, stringers and balloons were hung, there was a orchestra and also a DJ.

I went up to my room and found a box sitting on my bed. I lifted up the lid to reveal a light pink dress with various gems around the neck line and a elegant ribbon around the waist. The dress only reached up to mid-thigh. I went to the bathroom to try it on. The dress fitted my figure perfectly, outlining all my curves in the right spots. I spun around like what girls do in movies. The dress with simply gorgeous. I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted my Loke. He examined me up and down, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"You look amazing Princess. I knew the dress would suit you" He said, as I blushed from his comment.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"But your not ready for the party yet. Sit down. I'll do your hair and make-up" I sat down in the chair at my vanity and closed my eyes. I felt a brush lightly touch my face and move in circles. Then I felt hands move through my hair in a relaxing way. "You may open your eyes now" I open my eyes and looked at myself through the mirror. The makeup with natural and highlighted my face. My hair was up in a elegant bun. I actually looked and felt beautiful. "Your still missing the most important thing" said Loke.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Shoes" Loke took out a box and lifted the lid. Inside was a pair of sparkling white heels with gems around the strap. Loke got down to his knees and lifted my foot to put on the heels and then the other foot. "Great shoes will bring you to great places" he said giving me a wink. I could help but smile back.

"Shall we go now? Your guests are waiting" I nodded.

I held onto Loke's hand as he helped me down the stairs.

I looked inside the ballroom and I saw millions of students talking and laughing. Loke led me in and onto the stage to make a speech.

Loke tapped on the microphone and a loud buzz surrounded the room. Everyone got quiet.

"Good evening, students of Fairy Tail High. The host would now like to make a speech" said Loke. I took the microphone and cleared my throat.

"Good evening, everyone. First, I would like to say thank you for attending my party. Although I do not know you all personally, I hope that we can get along. The purpose of this party is to bring everyone together. As future heirs to our companies, we should learn to work together and take this world by storm. In order to do this, we must first become friends and learn what it truly means to be united" I said giving them a genuine smile. Claps filled the silent room. "Please enjoy the rest of the party" I took a quick bow before getting off the stage.

I walked to the back of the ball room, away from the crowd, and let out a huge sigh.

"Tired already? The party just started" I looked up, surprised by the sudden voice. I see pink hair. It was Natsu. He was wearing a formal suit, black shoes, and a black bow tie. He looked really handsome. I blushed and quickly shook my head to forget that thought. He's probably only talking to me to find out a secret so he can ruin my company. That's right, he said so himself today. 'Stay natural Lucy. He doesn't know that I know him'.

"Of course not! I just needed a breather" I said smiling.

"That't good. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked you to dance with me?" He smiled. 'He looks charming when he smiles. Oh god, what is wrong with me today. Snap out of it Lucy'

"I would love to dance with you, but you haven't told me your name yet" I said as I took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor. "It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" One hand was holding my hand, while the other was around my waist. His face was just centimeters away from mine. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered into it. I blushed twenty shades of red as I felt his breath on my neck. "Tell me more about yourself Lucy"

"W-what do you want to know?" I said getting flustered.

"What are your hobbies?" he asked.

"Well, I like to write stories and rea-"

"Pfff. Hahahah. Sorry, it's funny cause I expected that answer from you" he said smiling. I didn't know whether or not to be offended that he laughed at my hobbies.

"Well then what are _your_ hobbies?" I asked.

"Let's see. I like sports. Any kind. But I also like meeting cute girls, such as yourself" he winked at me. I blushed.

"Player" I said under my breath.

"I heard that" he said chuckling. "But you know, I actually never had a girlfriend before"

"Huh?" I looked up stunned.

"It's true! Most people don't believe me. I know it's corny, but I'm waiting for the perfect girl" he said, using his hand to cover up his blush. He actually has a cute side to him.

"I don't think it's corny. I think it's romantic. Your future girlfriend will be very lucky to have you" I smiled. He looks away blushing.

"It's hot in here. Let's go outside" He grabbed my hand and led me to the balcony.

The breeze was amazing and the stars were shining brighter than ever. We looked into the sky.

"You can see the Canis Minor tonight" I said pointing at a constellation in the sky.

"The what?" He looked at me.

"The Canis Minor" I chuckling. It was my mom's favorite constellation.

"What do you mean by _was_?" he asked.

"She and my dad are in the stars now" I said as a tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory" He said apologizing.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know" I said, forcing myself to let out a small smile.

A cold breeze went by and I shivered. Natsu noticed, took off his jacket, and put it over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said.

"Let me make up to you" he said.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Since you told me about you life. I want to give you something" he reached into his pocket and held something in his hand. "Turn around"

I turned around curious about what he was going to do. Something shiny went my head and onto my neck. I looked down at my chest and saw a necklace with a charm on it. As I looked closer, I saw that the charm was of a red dragon. I laughed in my head when I remembered that his group at school was called the 'Dragons'.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I turned back around.

"Yes" I smiled. I leaned in to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek as thanks when-

*Natsu's phone starts ringing, interrupting their moment

"Natsu! Where are you! We've been looking for you everywhere!" shouted Gray and Erza from the phone. I sweat-dropped from their loudness.

"I'll meet up with you soon. Bye" said Natsu.

"Wai-" they said as they got disconnected.

"Sorry about that. My friends are looking for me" said Natsu.

"It's fine. But you shouldn't keep them waiting. They seemed worried" I said, turning red as I remember what I was about to do..

"Hn" He took out a piece of paper and a pen from out of his pocket and started writing something before handing it to Lucy.

"Here's my number. You should text me somethings. It was nice meeting you, Luce. Well see ya!" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

I felt my face heating up. Thank god I was alone. I looked at the paper. This is the first time a boy had ever given me his number. I walked back into the ballroom. It was noisy and I didn't feel like dancing so I walked back to my bedroom. I sat on my bed. My shoulders felt stiff. That was when I realized that I still had Natsu's jacket! Crap! I'll have to return it to him at school tomorrow somehow.

Sigh. Well no point in worrying about it now. I lay back onto my bed and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Finally done! I hope you like the Nalu moment! Don't forget to review and tell me how the story is so far. .


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I have some very big news! I have over **50 followers**! That's unbelievable. Sorry I'm late on this update, but school has just been really hectic. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always, don't forget to leave a review! Here we go!

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was casually strolling through the halls with Erza and Gray. We didn't feel like going to class. Who needs school when your practically a genius anyways? As we walked down the hall I see a black bag placed in front of my locker. Probably another fan girl. Tsk. I walked in front of my locker with Erza and Gray and picked up the bag and looked inside. It was the jacket I gave to Lucy at her party. Why is it in front of my locker?

"Why is your jacket in the bag?" asked Gray.

"He probably gave it to a girl and forgot" said Erza teasingly. I gave her a evil glare. She knows I never dated a girl before despite my "player" image.

"I gave it to Lucy at the party, but why is it here? How did she even know which locker was mine?" I questioned.

"Maybe she had it delivered to your locker somehow. Her company is famous, she probably has ties with the school" suggested Gray.

"But why would she deliver to his locker and not his house?" Erza questioned.

Gray shrugged, "Don't ask me. As far as I know, some girl at this school may have put it here"

"That could be a possibility." I said. "But who in this school is close with Lucy Heartfilia...?"

"This around here are about to get interesting" smirked Erza.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was sitting in English class while the teacher lectured on about one of my favorite classical literatures, Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare is a freakin' romantic genius for writing such a great play. The class was peaceful. Probably because the 'Dragons' weren't in class. Earlier today I dropped off Natsu's jacket in front of his locker. It was risky, but I figured it was the fastest way to get it back to him. It was a pretty dumb move considering that he may find out my real self, but I don't think anyone in this school can see through my disguise.

Levy was sitting next to me concentrating on the teacher's lesson. She's has been such a good friend to me that it makes me feel guilty for hiding my true self from her. I've been debating whether or not I should tell her, but I don't want her to change her attitude towards me when she finds out. I asked Loke about my dilemma and he said I should. She is my first real friend afterall, but hopefully that wouldn't change after I tell her my secret.

I tore a corner of my paper off and quickly wrote a note. I folded the paper in half and placed the note onto Levy's desk. I poked her shoulder to get her attention before pointing to the note on her desk. She unfolded the note and read it before writing one back and placing it on my desk. This went back and forth several times. The note went a little like this:

Can you come over to my house after school, it's important -Kaori

Sure is everything alright? -Levy

Yeah, I just need to tell you something important. Just promise me that you won't be upset when I tell you -Kaori

Of course not! We're friends aren't we? -Levy

*End of note

I looked over at Levy and gave a small smile. She smiled back. I'm so glad that I had such a good friend.

School ended really fast and I didn't see the Natsu or the 'Dragons' all day, which was good since I wasn't ready to face him.

I met up with Levy after school.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey," she smiled "what do you want to talk to me about"

"Let's get into the car first" I led her to the black limousine parked outside of the school. I opened the door, got in and Levy followed.

"Where did you get this expensive limousine? I thought you were poor" she questioned. The car started moving.

"That's where I had explaining to do" I said. "I'm not actually poor and my name isn't Kaori" Levy raised an eyebrow. I took off my nerdy glasses and undid my braids. I ran my hands through my hair to get any knots out. Levy stared at me shocked. "I'm actually Lucy Heartfilia of Lucky Stars Hotels. Sorry for deceiving you all this time. I didn't mean to, honestly. Can we still be friends?" Levy sat there speechless, before slowly bursting out into laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked. I didn't expect her reaction. She kept laughing till she was finally able to clam down.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I should've known. The pieces all make sense now. Now that I look closely, you look exactly like Lucy even in your disguise. Your smart and it explains why you weren't able to go with me to your party the other day" she said.

"So your not mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not! You probably had your reasons. But let's start over," Levy extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Levy" she smiled.

"Lucy" I smiled as I shook her hand.

"See Lucy everything worked out" said Loke from the driver seat. Disrupting our moment.

"Your were listening to us?" I said embarrassed.

"We are in the same car" Loke pointed out. I sighed.

"Levy, this is my butler, Loke. He's been taking care of me ever since my parents passed away. He's like a second father to me. Loke, this is my best friend Levy" I introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you Levy. Thanks for taking care of Lucy at school" said Loke.

"The pleasures mine" smiled Levy, "By the way, where are we headed?"

"To my lady's house, if that is okay. I have already notified your parent so your could spend the night. Your parents sounded delighted that you are staying at my lady's house" said Loke.

"Always planning ahead" I said to Loke.

"Of course. I was so overjoyed to hear that you were bringing your first friend home today that I wanted to plan everything out perfectly" said Loke. I sweatdropped.

Few minutes later they arrived that Lucy's mansion.

"We here we are, ladies" said Loke. He got out of the car and opened the door for the two girls. The girls got out of the car.

Levy was looking around in awe. "Your house is huge! I thought my house was big, but yours is like double, no, triple mine!"

"Let's go inside. I'll show you around" I said.

I showed Levy the main rooms/places such as, the dining room, the ball room, the entertainment room, the kitchen, my bedroom, the bathroom (just in case she needed to go), the garden, the pool, my office and many other places. Levy followed me around and stared at each room in amazement.

After I showed Levy around, Virgo called us for dinner. Levy and I sat in the dining room as Virgo brought out steak, bread, salad, and soap. We ate our hearts out. Levy even rubbed her belly to show that she was completely full and satisfied with her meal.

After dinner, we changed into our pajamas and brushed our teeth. Virgo offered to set up a second bed for Levy in my room, but I said it wasn't necessary since my bed was big enough for the both of us. We had to go to bed early since we have school tomorrow. I laid in bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

"Hey, Levy" I asked.

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"I can't fall asleep" I stated.

"Me neither"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why weren't you mad at me when you found out who I truly was?"

"Because I know what you go through"

"What do you mean?"

"People are always clinging onto you, trying to use you for their own advantages. It's part of the reason I was so anti-social before you came along. I knew there was something different about you. Isn't that the reason why you disguise yourself as a nerd?" I was shocked. It's like we had so many things in common in our life. "You really inspired me Lucy. Taking over the company at such a young age and still be able to keep it at number one. I don't think I would've been able to do that. I'm really glad we became friend, Lucy"

"Me too" I smiled.

For the first time in my life, I finally feel like I had a true friend. One that accepts me for who I am and supports me through life. These warm thoughts were on my mind as I slept through the night.

* * *

Kinda boring chapter, sorry. Mostly about Lucy and Levy. Hopefully the next chapter will be more entertaining and have more NaLu moments. Thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I am officially on April vacation so I am able to post more chapters for you guys! I'm so happy that so many people are following my story. The beginning of this chapter is more of a **Natsu monologue**, but I think you guys will like it (hopefully). Hope you guys like the new chapter and don't forget to leave a comment (I really like seeing reviews!) P.S. Some of you have been asking to to post longer chapters so here it is. It's over 2,000 words! Woohoo! (haha).

* * *

Natsu's POV **(yesterday)**

I saw the nerd and the bookworm getting into a slick, black limo. The car looked more expensive than the ones my family owns. I got into my red ferrari and started following them out of curiosity. The path they were driving was very familiar to me. As I followed longer, I realized that it was the way to Lucy's house. But how do they know Lucy and what are their relationship with her? Maybe they had something to do with the jacket placed in front of my locker as Gray had mentioned earlier? Soon enough, the limo arrived at the huge mansion and was let through big gates. I waited outside to see when they will start moving again. I waited hours outside of the mansion, but still no sign of the nerd and bookworm. After getting tired of waiting, I gave up and went home. I'm going to have to question those two at school tomorrow.

Waiting in front of the huge mansion, reminded me of Lucy. Every since I attended Lucy's party a few days ago, she's been on my mind the whole time. I know it sounds corny, but I never felt this way about anyone before. The fact that she still hasn't texted or called me after I gave her my number makes me feel a little uneasy inside. Does she not like me?

The day I went to the party, I had plans to find her secrets and ruining her company. But after meeting her, I completely forgot about those thoughts. She's a kind and genuine person that makes it hard for me to take advantage of her. In a way, she changed me as a person. She runs the company by herself, while I abandon my duties to do worthless things. She changed the perspective I see things. Although we only met for one night, I'm glad that I was able to meet her.

Lucy's POV **(present)**

It was a normal day. I was in class sitting next to Levy, still in my nerd facade. The teacher was teaching about fundamental things necessary in order to run a company. Normal schools usually wouldn't have these type of classes, but since students here are heirs to big companies, this class is absolutely essential. However, since I have been running my own company for nearly five years already, this class has no use for me. Midway though the lesson, the door slammed open, and three people walked into the classroom. It was the 'Dragons'. Late as usually. The teacher was screaming at them for being late, but they just shrugged it off like usual. I looked back at them and from the corner of my eye, I can see Natsu staring at me. I looked at him for a little while before diverting my attention back to the teacher. For the rest of the class, I could feel eyes staring into the back of my head and it made me feel uncomfortable. I began wiggling in my seat due to nervousness. Levy noticed and asked what was wrong, but I gestured that I was okay. It was a good thing that class went by fast because I needed to get away from those glares. I told Levy to go to lunch first since I needed to use the bathroom. I quickly walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Was Natsu actually staring at me, or is it all part of my imagination? I wiped my face with a paper towel before I walked out of the bathroom. As I walked out, I see Natsu leaning on the wall waiting for me. One leg was on the wall while his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"We need to talk" he said nonchalantly.

"A-about what?" I asked nervously. Natsu took steps and walked closer to me, making me clench my fists due to nervousness. I could feel sweat forming in my hands.

"Why were you at Lucy's house yesterday?" he questioned. I quickly realized that he must of followed "me" and Levy when we were in the limo yesterday. I had to quickly come up with a lie to cover my identity.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" I shuddered. I tried to look away, but his deep onyx eyes held me in place.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you clearly with my own eyes" He stared intensely at me. Every step he took closer, I took one step back. Soon I was backed into a wall. He put his hands over my head to prevent me from escaping. I was scared. "Now tell me what you were doing" he demanded.

"Fine, but only if you get off me" I said reluctantly. He backed off.

"Now explain" he ordered.

"Levy and I met Lucy at her party and became friends, so she invited us over. That's all" I lied. "Now that I have answered your question, I'll be taking my leave" I tried to walk off quickly, but a hand grabbed my wrist forcing me to stop in my tracks.

"If your friends with Lucy, then can you tell her to contact me sometimes" Natsu said meekly using his other hand to cover his face to prevent me from seeing his blush. It caused me to blush knowing that he wanted to talk to the real me.

"F-fine, just let go already" He let go of my wrist and I walked off to meet Levy for lunch.

I met up with Levy and told her what happened. I told her my story starting from my party to the present time.

"Lucy..do you perhaps..like Natsu?" she whispered.

"N-no. Of course not" I defended myself. "Why would I like him. He's rude, inconsiderate, thinks he's a know-it-all, but at the same time he's kind, caring, and...and.." 'Oh gosh, what am I saying! I shouldn't be thinking of him like this'

Levy started chuckling.

"What's so funny!" I exclaimed. "I really don't like him..."

"It's just that you look so cute when you don't realize your own feelings" Levy smiled.

"I don't like him though" I said. Hoping that saying it a second time would make her believe me.

"You may not have liked him before, but I think your feelings changed. Sometimes you just have to follow your heart" she winked at me.

"I don't understand.." I whispered to myself. I didn't like him before, so why would I like him now.

School ended quickly and I said goodbye to Levy.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and locked the door. I dove onto my bed and just laid there. I needed time to be alone and reflect on my life.

"It was a one night thing, I can't be in love with the pick headed freak. It's not possible" I told myself.

But then again, I felt like he was different that night. There was something special about him. I reached into my shirt and took out the necklace that Natsu gave me. A red dragon. I chuckled a little. Natsu really is childish. Who names their group the 'Dragons' anyways and gives a girl a dragon necklace? But for some strange reason, I fond it to be really cute. I got off my bed and walked over to my nightstand. I open the top drawer and took out the piece of paper on top. It was Natsu's number. He wanted me to contact him didn't he? 'I'm only going to contact him because I don't want to face him again at school tomorrow, not because I want to talk to him or anything.' I told myself.

I take my phone out of my pocket and added his number to my contacts. This makes a total of four contacts in my phone: Levy (I got her number yesterday), Loke, Virgo, and now, Natsu. I also had the numbers of a few CEOs that I have worked with from other companies in the past, but those don't count. I opened a new message on my phone because I wasn't ready to call him yet. Texting him would probably be easier.

I stared at the new message, but I didn't know what to write. Why do I have to be the one to contact him first anyways? Isn't that the guys job? But then I realized that I never gave him my number. 'Your so dumb Lucy!" I shouted in my head as I face-palmed my forehead.

There was a sudden knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Lady Lucy, it's time for dinner" said Loke.

"I'll be down there is a second" I said back.

I tried to get over my worrying and walk to the dining room to eat my dinner. I sat in my chair while Virgo brought out spaghetti and meatballs. I looked at my meal and sighed. For some reason, I wasn't hungry. I took one bite but then felt nauseous. I got up from my chair.

"I'm done eating. Thanks for the meal" I said as I started to walk back to my room.

"What's wrong my lady? Spaghetti is your favorite meal. We had the noodles specially imported from Italy, just how you like them" Loke said worried.

"I'm not hungry" I said as I continued walking.

Loke followed behind me.

"Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you. I don't like seeing you like this" said Loke. I stopped in my tracks.

"I don't know what to do anymore Loke" I blurted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How am I suppose to text a guy that I only talked to once!" I said letting out my worries. I covered my mouth with my hands. Oops, I wasn't suppose to let Loke know that. Loke stared at me wide-eyed.

"Do you have a crush?! Tell me who it is so I can beat him up!" Loke said. I sweat-dropped. He's just like an overly protective father.

"I don't like him! It's just the guy that I danced with at my party the other day. He wanted me to contact him and I don't know what to say" I said, trying to justify my answer.

"Oh, is that all" Loke said calmly. "Give me your phone" I handed him phone. I watched as he quickly typed in some letters and pushed sent button. "Here it's done, you can have your phone back" I quickly grabbed my phone from him.

"What did you send to him!" I said as I checked my sent messages and read the first message. It said:

"Met me up at the amusement park tomorrow at 9 -Lucy"

The first thing in my head was 'Oh. My. God! I just invited Natsu out on a date!' I looked up with my phone and Loke was smiling at me with joy.

"What did you do that for!" I exclaimed.

"You said you needed help so I helped you" Loke said happily. "Plus, you need a break from school and tomorrow is the weekend so I thought it was the perfect idea. Also, now you'll have someone to hang out with at the amusement park!"

I glared at Loke evilly, and then felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I almost dropped my phone due to shock, but managed to catch it.

I look at my phone. It was a reply text from Natsu. It says:

"I'll be there -Natsu"

It was a quick and simple text, but for some reason my heart started pounding harder and there was a strange feeling in my stomach. Is this what it means to have butterflies in your stomach?

Loke leaned over my shoulder to read the text.

"Looks like you got a date" he grinned before walking off to do his work.

I can't tell if this is his evil plan to make fun of me or if he genuinely cares about me. Either way, I'm really happy that he did this for me.

The only problem is: I've never been to an amusement park before.

* * *

Next chapter- Lucy and Natsu at the amusement park! Haha (grins evilly). Loke is such the match maker in this chapter. Now a question for my readers: Should Natsu be afraid of roller coasters or Lucy (glimpse into my next chapter). I'm ultimately going to decide on my own, but I thought it would be fun to see what you guys say. Well, see you next time! Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

****IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ** After much consideration and some reviews about it, I too felt that this chapter was moving too fast. I decided to make Lucy and Natsu a couple later on in the story so I could include some conflicts with Natsu and 'Kaori'. So to my readers that already read this chapter, there is a change in the ending (more specifically the ferris wheel scene for those who do not wish to read the whole chapter over again). And to the readers that still have not read this chapter, please ignore this notice. Sorry for the change, but I, myself, wan't happy with where this story was going. **

**On a happier note, I reached over 100** **followers! Thanks for all your support!**

**Here's the revised version of chapter 7!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I woke up at 8 o' clock with the worst bed head and dark bags under my eyes. I wasn't able to sleep a wink last night. I kept tossing and turning anticipating for today. I got out of bed and went over to my closet. What should I wear? Nothing too formal, but I don't want to look too casual either.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Virgo came through the door. "Oh good morning Virgo. Can you help me pick out an outfit for my date today?"

"Certainly my lady," said Virgo, "but first Loke told me to deliver this package to you." She hands over a blue box with a pink ribbon.

"Huh? I wonder what it could be?" I opened the box and there was a whole outfit inside. It was a simple white frilled skirt, a pink blouse, and white one-inch heeled scandals. "Wow, this is perfect!" I don't know how he does it, but I'm glad he's looking out for me.

"Shall I help you get ready?" asked Virgo.

"Please do. I need all the help I can get to look at least decent for today. My hair and face are a mess." I said.

Forty minutes later, I've changed into my outfit, and got my hair and makeup done by Virgo. For the final touch, I put on the necklace Natsu gave me at the party. I was officially ready to go. I checked the time: 8:45. Oh, no! If I don't leave now, I'll be late! I race down the stair and out the door. Loke was in the black Mercedes-Benz parked in the driveway. I quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" asked Loke.

"Yup. Now let's go, I don't want to be late" I said impatiently.

"Of course." Loke said.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, we were at the entrance of the amusement park. It was 9:10 and I was ten minutes late to meet up with Natsu.

"Thanks for the ride Loke" I said as I opened the car door.

"No problem, my lady. But before you go have fun, take this" He hands me a medium sized purse. "Your purse has money, your cellphone, and any other necessities you may need. Virgo told me to give it to you since you were in a rush." He said.

"Thank you. And tell Virgo I said thanks also"

"Will do. If you need anything give me a call and I'll get here as soon as possible"

"Thanks, your the best" I gave him a smile. I shut the door and went off to look for Natsu. I scanned the park and finally spotted his pink hair in the crowd. He was leaning against the entrance of the park. I quickly walked/ jogged my way over to him.

"Sorry..I'm..late." I said in between breaths.

"It's fine. I didn't wait long" he said giving me a smile. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and baggy jeans.

"What time did you get here?" I asked.

"About around 8:50. No big deal" He said as he shrugged it off. I did the calculations in my head. Wait, that means he has been waiting for me for more than 20 minutes!

"Come on, let's go get our tickets." he said as he grabbed my hand to lead me the way. My face started to heat up. Relax, Lucy. He's just handing your hand, no big deal.

We went over to the admission desk.

"How many tickets?" asked the man.

"Two" answered Natsu.

"Ok. That will be $30" the man said. Natsu reached into his pockets, pulled out his wallet, and took out the thirty.

"I'll paid for my own ticket" I offered as I quickly went scrambling into my purse. But Natsu stopped me.

"No you won't. Today is all on me" he said giving me a wink. I couldn't help but blush.

Natsu gave the man the money and the man handed him two tickets.

"You two lovely couple have fun now" he said cheerfully, making me turn a darker shade of red.

"W-We're not a cou-" I was about to say, before Natsu pulled me to another direction.

"So what do you want to do first?" Natsu asked.

"Umm, anything is fine" I said. I've never been to an amusement park before so I wouldn't know.

"How about we go on that?" he said pointing to one of the attractions. I looked to where he was pointing to and gulped. It was the biggest rollar coaster at the park.

"Sure, looks like fun" I said nervously.

"Great! Let's go." he said excitedly. He took my hand again and we speed walked through the crowd. He suddenly stopped which almost caused me to accidentally bump into him.

"Here it is. Luckly there's not much of a line" he said happily. Color drained out of my face as I looked up at the massive coaster.

"Luce, are you alright? You look a little sick" Natsu asked.

"Um, yea..I'm fine" I lied.

"If you don't want to go on, we don't have to" he said worriedly. True I was scared of the ride, but I didn't want to not ride it. I don't want this day to be ruined because of a stupid fear. Plus, Natsu will be disappointed.

"No. I'm fine. I'll go on." I assured him.

"Okay.." said Natsu, not convinced.

It was our turn and we got the first seat of the coaster. My hands were sweaty from fear and nervousness. I think Natsu noticed because he put his hand over mine and gave me a reassuring look.

The coaster started and went up a big hill. When it dropped, I screamed like my life depended on it.

* * *

"Are you okay Luce?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" I said. We were now sitting on a bench while I held my stomach trying not to throw up.

"Wait, here. I'll go buy you some water" he said to me before running off.

Well this is embarrassing. Not even thirty minutes into our date and I already got sick from a single ride. Suddenly I felt two shadows looming over me. I look up to see two scary looking guys in front of me. They had piercing on their faces and their clothes were all ripped at various places.

"Hey, cutie. What are you doing sitting here alone" said the first boy. I cringed at his statement.

"I..ah.." I tried to explain that Natsu will be back soon but for some reason the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Why don't you have some fun with us instead" said the second guy.

"I..don't.." but before I could finish my sentence, the first guy grabs my wrist and starts pulling at me.

"We'll bring you back in a little while. We just want to have a good time with you first" the first guy said grinning devilishly.

I tried to thrust my hand free, but his grip on me was too strong. 'Natsu, please be back soon' I pleaded in my head.

Just then a voice from behind says, "Hey, let go of her!" I turned around to see who it was and caught a sight of pink hair. Natsu!

"And just who are you?" questions the first boy.

"Natsu, and that's my girlfriend your holding" his voice was stern with anger. Wait..did he just say girlfriend?! My face starts turning twenty shades of red. 'Snap out of it, Lucy. This isn't the time to think about it', I thought to myself.

"Natsu? Why does that name sound so similar" said the guy holding my wrist.

"You idiot!" said the second guy, "That's Natsu Dragneel. Owner of the second largest company in Japan! And your holding his girl!"

"Oh, shit!" He quickly let go of my wrist.

"Sorry, about that Mr. Dragneel. Our mistake. It won't happen again" the second guy apologizes. The two guys then ran off before Natsu could've said anything else.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone like that" said Natsu worriedly, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head.

"Thank God. I would've beat those bastards into a pulp" said Natsu, "For the rest of the day, you can pick any of the rides you want. Think of it as an apology for ruining this date"

I nodded. I was so overwhelmed at how much Natsu cared about me that I was at a lost for words. I looked over to my right and saw a carousel. The kids look so happy as they tried to get their parent's attention every time the ride made a circle around. I remember always wanting to go on that was a kid, but my parents were always to busy to bring me.

"Do you want to ride that?" he asked. Truth was I did want to go. But the adult side of me said that I was being too childish. Natsu would probably be too embarrassed to ride that with me anyways. But before I could say no, Natsu already dragged me off again.

Before I realized it, Natsu was already helping me get onto a horse. He then climbed onto his own horse that was beside mines.

The carousel started moving. "Hold on tight" he smiled at me. The lights from the ride had him look so stunning. He was like a knight in shining amor.

We couldn't help but smile and laugh as the ride started moving faster and faster, around and around, making both of us dizzy.

When the ride ended. Natsu lifted me off my horse and placed me down on my feet.

"That was so much fun!" I laughed.

"Glad you liked it" smiled Natsu.

* * *

The next ride we when on were the tea cups. We were waiting in line with a bunch of five year olds, but I didn't care. The ride was so much fun, but Natsu got a little dizzy afterwards.

After that we went to a haunted house. I didn't really want to go, but Natsu was eyeing at the attraction so I figured why not. How bad could it be anyways, right? Well, apparently it was really bad. I was hiding behind Natsu clinging onto the end of his shirt while my eyes were shut tight. The occasional screams from other people made it worse. But for some reason, Natsu seemed to really enjoy it. Maybe he liked seeing me scared, that jerk.

After the haunted house, we went on many other rides. Soon there was an announcement that the park will close in 20 minutes. Natsu and I decided to get on last ride in. I picked the tallest ride in the whole park- the ferris wheel.

We got on the ride. Natsu and I sat across from each other. I looked out the window in amazement. The lights from the rides lighted up the whole park. It was so pretty that I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"So..Did you enjoy yourself today, Luce?" Natsu asked making me direct my glaze to him.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, "It was really fun. Thanks a lot Natsu"

Natsu covers his blushing face with his hand. "No problem. I'm just glad we were able to spend the day together"

"Me too" I smiled.

"Hey, Luce. Can I ask you something?" he questions.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"What would you do if I told you that I'm not who you think I'm am" he gave me a stern look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, becoming even more confused.

"It's something that has been guilting me up for a while now. Do you remember the day I met you at your party?" he ask.

I nodded.

"That day I was only at your party for one reason. I wanted to find out secrets about your company."

I stared at him shocked. Of course I knew about it already since he said it himself at school, but why was he bringing this up now?

"However," he continued, "after meeting you at the party I forgot about my plans and was surprised that I actually met a sweet girl. I hope your not mad at me for telling you"

I shook my head. "I already heard about it from Kaori and Levy after you left my party that day" I lied, "But I usually don't judge people until I know them personally. You didn't do anything that night, so there was no reason for me to be suspicious of you. But why are you bringing this up now?"

"The reason that I'm telling you this now is because..," he took a deep breath to pause and think before saying, "I didn't want to keep any secrets from you. I value the relationship we have now, and I don't want you to be angry at me later if you ever heard a rumor about it later. I just wanted you to know that you can trust me."

Great. Now he's making me feel guilty for keeping the secret of my other self. Now that I think about it, I can't possibly keep the secret forever, can I?

"Thanks for telling me, Natsu. I really appreciate it" I sincerely smiled.

Just as our conversation ended, the ferris wheel reached the bottom. Natsu got out of the cart first and offers me his hand as I step out of the ride. We had ten minutes before the park closed. As we were walking out of the park, I noticed a huge teddy bear hanging from a building. I went over to ask the man in charge how much.

"You have to win the game to get the bear, little miss" the man said.

"Why can't I pay you for it?" I pouted.

"Those are the rules, miss. You can't try to win it though" the man says.

"Alright. What's the game?" I asked.

"You have to toss a ring onto a bottle. It's a simple task, but it's tricky. One ring is one dollar, or you can get a bucket of twenty rings for ten dollars" the man explains.

"I'll buy a bucket please," I said as I was trying to get the money out of my purse. But before I could hand the money to the man, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Didn't I say I was paying for today" I looked at the owner of the hand. It was Natsu! I forgot he was with me and came over by myself. 'Stupid Lucy!'

Natsu handed the man ten dollars and in return got a bucket of rings.

"You wanted the teddy bear right? I'll win it for you" he said to me. "Old man, how many rings do I need to get to win the bear?"

"Just one, since it's hard game. And I'm not that old" the man said with a hint of annoyance.

Natsu threw the rings at the bottles but with no prevail. Each ring either hit the bottle and bounced off or flew off after circling the neck of the bottles. Pretty soon the whole bucket was empty and not a single ring was around the bottles.

"Would you like another bucket of rings for ten dollars?" the man asks.

Natsu just simply took out another ten and handed it to the man. The man gave him another bucket. Not even minutes later the bucket was empty again and there were still no rings on the bottles. Natsu paid for another bucket, and finished it off losing.

"Maybe, we should just go home" I said, "It seems like a hard game"

By this point, Natsu was annoyed, "No, I'm going to win that bear." He gives the man another ten dollars for a bucket of rings. I sighed.

"Can I try then?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm going to win it for you" he said determined.

Getting tired of waiting, I secretly bought my own bucket of rings from the man. Natsu didn't notice since he was to focus on the game.

"Miss that was amazing!" shouted the man. Natsu looked to see what the man was shouting about. He looked over to his right to see three bottles with rings around them. Did Lucy do that? I couldn't even get one ring in with four buckets, but she managed to get three rings with one bucket?

"So young lady, what will it be?" asked the man.

"I would like three of those teddy bears" I said happily.

The man gave her three bears. All were almost the size of her body!

"How did you do that?" asked Natsu, a little disappointed that he got beat my a girl.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I was just lucky" I shrugged. I tried to pick up the three bears so we could head home but they were too much for me to carry. Natsu noticed I was having trouble and took two of the bears to carry while I was awkwardly hugging one.

"Come back and play again" said the man.

"We will" I sanged happily. As Natsu and I were walking out of the park, we saw a little girl crying to her parents.

"I wanted a toy!" she cried.

"I know, I know, but daddy couldn't win. How about we buy you one at a store" said the father.

I felt bad for the girl, and I did have three bears so I figured giving one away wouldn't hurt.

"Excuse me?" I said to the parents. "I didn't mean listen in on your conversation, but I overheard your child crying and I just wanted to give her this bear if that's alright."

"Are you sure?" the mother asked.

"Of course. I still have two more over there" I said as I look over to Natsu.

I bent down to the child's level. "Hello there. I'm Lucy. Would you like this bear?" The girl nodded. "Okay, but you'll have to stop crying alright?" I sat the bear down on the ground and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Be good now. Bye~" The parents thanked me and walked off with their happy child. I walked back to Natsu proud that I've done a good deed.

"Come on, I'll bring you home" Natsu offered.

"Ohkay" I smiled.

Natsu drove me home in his red Ferrari. I sat in the passenger seat while the bears were put in the back seats.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were in front of my house.

"Well, we're here" said Natsu with slight look of disappointment.

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks so much for today, Natsu. I had a lot of fun." I took one of the bears and left the other. "The other bear is for you. So we each have something to remember this day." I smiled.

Natsu blushed. "Thanks."

I opened the door and was about to get out when I remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot" I quickly turned back to Natsu and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car. "Good night" I smiled as I shut the car door and speed walked to the front entrance of my house before Natsu could reply. Loke opened the door and greeted me before I could even knock.

"Hello, my lady. Did you enjoy your day?" Loke asks.

"Yup!" I smiled brightly.

"Did something good happen? You seem to be in an especially good mood tonight" he questions.

"Something like that" I winked, "I'm going to go to my room now" I said before running up the stairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door and flopped down onto my bed. I brought my bear next to me and hugged it.

* * *

**That's the revised chapter! Please don't hate me for taking out the couple part. The time will come! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
